As the critical dimensions of integrated circuit devices become increasingly smaller and fall within the deep sub-micron range, the voltages at which individual transistors therein operate decrease accordingly. Difficulties often arise in adapting deep sub-micron devices to systems having voltage sources which provide output voltages at levels which exceed those at which the deep sub-micron devices operate.
An example of such a difficulty is the need for inboard pin to pin compatibility of deep sub-micron devices with corresponding earlier generation devices operating at significantly higher voltages.